View content advisory for Grand Theft Auto: V
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 8/10. There're strong sexual explicit references and two sex scenes. - A man tells how he feels when he has sex on an explicit way and it is implied he might be masturbating. - A man refers he likes to suck "cunt's" and put trunks in holes. These are references to anal/oral sex. - A man comes out of a room, dizzy, claiming he performed fellatio on a woman. - A man is shown making remarks against a prostitute. - A man and a woman kiss passionetely and have anal sex, you see the man riding the woman, but no nudity is shown. This is for about 4, 5 seconds. - A man finds a couple with a man laying above a woman on a table and it quite easy to tell they had sex. - A man makes a sexual joke about a hooker hallucinating she has gang-sex but actually has sex with an elephant. - References to sexual torture and rape. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. - A young man and a couple of others drive on a highway and one of them is shot through the throat by a sniper and blood literally gushes out like a fountain. It is brought to explosion and a car flips and a man has pieces of glass cut through his face and another car graphically drives the injured man's head off. Another car flips and the driver's head is smashed against the steering-wheel and you see it being graphically impaled. The sniper is shot through the shoulder and you see blood gush out. Another car drives off the bombed highway and explodes with someone inside. Four cars flip and people are impaled and decapitated by poles in the fatal traffic. You see a man being driven over and you see blood and organic manner spatter on the windshields. Then another man is shot & killed graphically. - Towards the end of the movie, a man (claude speed) is shot through the head and you see it split open graphically. - A drug deal shows a fight between two men. Both are badly bruised and one of them is shot from his point of view and you see blood spatter on the camera. (like it spatters on you in 3D). Another guy throws a pile of cocaine on another man and then is shot & killed. Another man is shot through the head and you see blood and brain matter spatter against the wall. - A man is interrogated for information and has his genitals destroyed by the wheel of a driving motorcycle. You see some blood spatter, but most is off-screen. Screaming is heard from behind a door. You later see the man with a puddle of blood and matter under him. - Two men enter a bar and shoot everyone in it and you see their wounds being shot open and blood gush out. A woman surrenders herself and a man first shows the intention to rape her, but shoots her with a single shot through the head and a small amount of brain matter spatters out. It is very intense as well. - A fight scene results in both man badly bloodied and bruised and one has his head very bloodied after he is stacked several times with a hat stand. - A man shows documentary footage of a group of organized crime having some hostages, which are shot one by one through the head with mostly very graphic results like a bunch of blood fly out of the other side. - Luenell's wife (edie) is killed by a bomb explosion and has her arms and legs blown off in mortal fire, and you see chucks of flesh and gore flying into the air in extreme graphic detail. - A man shows photos of very bloodied bodies committed by the organized crime. - A mob boss and his assistents are shot & killed by thousands of bullets and you see their completely covered in blood and bullet holes bodies collapse on the ground in a bunch of graphic mess. The mob boss is shot one last time through the head and you see blood spread against the walls. - CJ is shot through the shoulder and you see his shoulder completely covered in blood. - In the end, CJ proceeds to kill a mob boss, but his hand smashed several times with a hammer, his pinky dangles of his hand in bloody and graphic detail. He is then shot three times, killing him. - CJ violently beats up a paparazzo (of Thoar Luenell) with a baseball bat. You see some blood on the bat. - A building explodes and it implied that many died in the blast. - Thoar Luenell is shot through the head and suffers a hemorrhage because of this and is last shown in the hospital with bloody wounds. It is never revealed if he died. - Two cops use sticks to violently beat a man. He is later shown in the hospital. - A man shoots a young girl though the leg, you see her scream and cry and a bloody wound on her leg. - Tommy Vercetti is shown at the beginning where he has throat slit open, then his chest cut open with blood pouring out graphically and carried away. - A man violently tries to kill another man, he fails. - A man shoots a gangbanger through the head, blood spatters. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. At least 178 uses of "fuck" and it's derivatives. Also some uses of "bitch" and "cocksucker". Some uses of "nigger" and "spagetti-faggit". 1 use of "cheese-eating surrender monkey". 4 uses of "pussy", all sexually. A hunter is called "fuzzy-wuzzy". Thousand uses of "shit" and some of them "piece of shit" or "shitface". Some sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 5/10. The beginning follows a drug-deal, but nothing is shown. Some references to drug use. A woman commits suicide by overdosing herself. Some junkies are shown smoking joints. 1 scene of CJ snorting a pile of cocaine. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. This is a very brutal gangstermovie, not for anyone under 17! The torture scene is very intense and gory. Also lots of references to sex, very uncomfortable. Definately one of the most graphic GTA movies. total count examination: 43/50. Rated R for strong brutal bloody violence, pervasive strong language, sexual content, nudity and some drug use.